ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kelasterian Wynter
"Auf den stürmischen Wellen des Meeres wurde ich einst Geboren und dort will ich auch meine letzte Ruhe finden, vereint mit den Strömungen des Meeres" Er ist ein braungebrannter Hüne mit gewaltigen Muskeln und vielen Narben die an Schlachten Erinnern. Sein weißblonder Bart und haare verleihen ihm einen guten Kontrast. Seine Augen sind Meeres Blau und meist sieht man ihn in Seemannstypischer Kleidung oder eine dunkle Rüstung, die auch Schiffstauglich ist. Sollte man ihn ohne Hemd sehen so kann man die Tätowierungen in form eines gewaltien weißen Hais der von seiner Rechtenschulter über den Rechten Brustbereich geht und dem Zeichen der Lotsin aus seinem Linkenunterarm bewundern. Aber man erblickt auch die Narben auf seinem Rücken, die von gewaltigen Zähnen zustammen scheinen. Durch ein Ereigniss in der letzten Vergangenheit, hat Kel sein Linkes Auge verloren und tragt nun immer eine Augenklappe. Kel hat niemals viel von Besitz gehalten und doch hat sich auf seinen Reisen einiges angesammelt und was nicht in seinem Zimmer ist, hat er in Kisten beim Mahlstrom eingelagert. Seine Kostbarsten besitze sind Sturmzahn (2.0) seine neu Geschmiedet Axt und Orkantanz, seine zweite Axt die ihm wie Sturmzahn viel bedeutet, weil sie ihn auch an jemand Erinnert. Zudem gibt es da ja noch das Gewaltige Gebiss seines Todes. Inhalt der Taschen *In seiner Tasche hat er meist einige Gil, einen Schleifstein, einen kleinen Beutel mit seltsamen dunklen Kugeln, eine klein Flasche mit Rum und einem Fischküchlein, sowie ein Schnitzmesser und Poliertuch für Knochen. *Meist verhält er sich wie man es von einem alten Seebär der schon so manch Verrücktes gesehen hat erwartet. Doch ist es wie bei dem weiter tiefe Meer. Oft ist es Gelassen und scheint von unglaublicher Ruhe zu sein. Doch zieht der Sturm heran, sollte man sich wie bei dem Meer auch bei Kel vorsichtig und aufmerksam verhalten. Denn man weiß niemals wie gewaltig der Sturm werden kann. *Er ist ausgebildet Seemann der Marine des Mahlstroms, auf einem Schiff ist er in seinem Element und beherrscht die Aufgaben die auf einem Schiff anfallen könne. Rein Kämpferisch ist Kel ein Meisterliche Kämpfer mit der Axt, die er schon sein ganze Leben lang führt. Man sollte versuchen niemals zwischen ihn und seine Waffen zukommen, das kann einen mehr als nur ein Körperteil kosten. Er versteht sich zudem sehr gut auf das Schnitzen und bearbeiten von Knochen und Holz. Seine Kochkünste sind dafür recht gewöhnungsbedürftig, was er leider nicht so einsieht. Familie *Vater: Seinen Vater hat er niemals getroffen, er weiß nur was seine Mutter ihm erzählte, das er ein wahrer Krieger aus den Bergen war, den sie bei einer Überfahrt kennen lernte. Was aus ihm wurde, ist ihm nicht bekannt. "Aye, endlich habe ich einen Namen den ich nun trage, vielleicht bewegt er dann mal seinen Arsch an Deck und zeigt sich mir dieser Harlock." *Mutter: Cassandra D’Adaire, verschrieb sich schon in jungen Jahren der Erforschung des Äthers und seiner Verbindung mit dem Meer. Sie kam bei der Siebten Katastrophe wie viele andere ums Leben. *Schwester: "Hagel und Granaten, hunderttausend Eufel ich hab eine Halbschwester, Aveline Harlock, wie sagte eine gute Freundin von ir, eine Weibliche Version von mir. *lacht* Aye, die kleine Hat genau wie ich die Wildheit eines Sturms in sich. Wobei sie wohl mehr ein Sandsturm, als ein Meeressturm ist. Trinken kann sie Aye...uff...igedwann wiederholen wir das Armdrücken Rum trink Duell und dann gibt es einen Gewinner *Lacht* Freunde *" Ivory Rose, das Herz an der Richtige Stell und jemand dem ich bereit bin zu folgen, selbst wenn es gegen den Tod selbst geht. Ich sehe sie als gute Freundin an und helfe, wenn ich kann. *"Jeanne Weild, ein richtiger kleiner Orkan mit vielen Talent und einem belebenden Lachen. Sie hat einen Platz in der Schatztruhe meines Herzens bekommen, was lange keiner mehr erreichte. Man sieht sich ab und an es scheint ihr Gut zugehen." *"Naoh'a Sinoris, manchmal verstehe ich wirklich nicht was er sagt, wenn er in Zahlen redet und Prozenten. Aber er gehört zu den Leuten den ich mein Leben verdanke und ich nennen ihn gerne einen Freund, zudem ist er eine riesen Hilfe in Zahlen Sachen." *"Sildar Mondschatten, ein Feuriges Kerlchen unser Jungchen, aber ich schulde ihm was und das werde ich nicht vergessen. Zudem denke ich das er auf dem richtigen Weg angekommen ist." *"Akagi Kogane, sein Volk ist schon Interessant und er selbst hat Humor und diese Astrologie Sache hat was, muss ihn mal auf einen Humpen einladen zum reden. Keine Ahnung wo er sich rumtreibt, aber vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder." *"Gamma Mudo, Mutiger Kater, das muss der Neid ihm doch wirklich lassen, würde zwar nicht mit einer Armee von ihm in die Schlacht ziehen, aber mit ihm einen Feind über die Planke jagen jeder Zeit wieder." *"Leeland Bloodmoon, unser Mann in der Werkstatt und ein rechtfähiger Kämpfer wie mir scheint, muss mal einigen Humpen mit ihm heben und plaudern." Bekannte *"Ramnoyan Khalu, der lange scheint Gil zum Fressen zuhaben, wenn man so einfach ein Luftschiff kaufen kann. Aber das er was mit dem kleinen Orkan hat, Hagel und Granaten, das hat mich mehr umgehauen. Werde das mal im Auge behalten." *"Rowan Fox, hab sie bei dem Theater besuch getroffen, sie scheint es auf einen Bestimmten Mann abgesehen zuhaben, drücke ihm die Daumen. *lachen*" *"Taree at´Thantanas, bei der Lotsin, zieh dem Kerl doch mal einer den Stockfisch aus dem Hintern. Der Kerl ist so Steif, das ich nicht weiß was ich von ihm halten soll, aber ihn unterschatzen nein, sicher nicht. Solche Leute sind gefährlicher als eine Rudel Haie." *"Kazan Oshiga, Aye, hab wohl etwas übertrieben reagiert und ihn fast mit Sturmzahn durch die Wand befördet, aber ich denke, der alte Drache hat mehr in der Hinterhand, als ich so einfach sah und wenn Jeanne ihn mag ok, werde mich mal zurück halten." *Joseph Ballard, wir haben noch nicht viel mit einander Gesprochen, aber wir haben gemeinsame Bekannte und Freunde könnte man sagen, naja wir reden sicher mal bei einigen Seemannshumpen mit einander offener." *"Degen Noir, keine Ahnung, was ich von ihm halten soll? Hab schon einige seltsame Fische aus dem Ozean geholt, aber die Schlagt er alle. Mal sehen was noch kommt." *"Tautropfentrinkendes Feld, ein gewaltiger Kerl, mit Musiktalent und ich könnte schwören ich habe ihn schon mal auf dem Schlachtfeld getroffen, aber ich bin nicht sicher." *"Scion D'loth, hab ihn nicht an einen Mast gehängt, die Sache zwischen Rose und ihm ist ihre Sache gewesen, haben uns einige mal unterhalten." *"Hae Kiligar, scheint ihre Eigenarten zuhaben und wohl auch ihre Geheimnisse, aber wir habe noch nicht all zufiel mit einander zu tun." *"Siva Reed, arbeitet nun auch im Kiel und scheint eine nette junge Frau zu sein. Bis her haben wir noch nicht viel mit einander zu tun." Feinde*Jeder hat irgendwo Feinde, aber sie zuerkennen ist so eine Sache oder etwa Nicht?!? "Seemannsgarn oder Gerüchte, irgendwo ist alles das Selbe, denn sie machen beide schnell die Runde durch die Tavernen und am Ende ist es wirklich schwer zusagen was Wahrheit und was dazu gesponnen wurde." Manche behaupten, das Er mal der Hai des Admirals gewesen sei und für sie einige Probleme löste. Seht euch in den Tavernen um und vielleicht habt ihr Glück und hebt mit ihm einen Seemannshumpen oder versucht euer Glück in der Achterburg des Mahlstroms an den beiden Orten ist er oft anzutreffen, wenn er nicht gerade auf Hai jagt vor der Küste herum schippert. Die Stimmung in der Taverne ist gut, der Rum fließt und die Gäste schäkern mit den Kellerinnen. Um einen kleinen Tisch sammelt sich eine Gruppe junger Abenteuer und Seemänner der Marine des Mahlstroms. Ein alter einbeiniger Seebär mustert sie grinsend und umfasst den Humpen Rum dem ihn einer hingestellt hat. "Mmh, ihr wollt also was über den Meer-Hai Kelasterian wissen. Aye, ich kenne ihn und solange der Humpen sich hier immer wieder mit Rum fühlt könnt ihr gerne Geschichten hören ihr kleinen Fische." Der Mann setzt den Humpen grinsend an und nach einem gut Schluck fährt er sich mit dem Handrücken über seine Bart. Dann blickt er durch die Runde und fangt an zu erzählen, was manche sicher nur für Seemannsgarn halten würden. "Aye man sagt Er wurde auf der stürmischen See geboren als die Lotsin das Schiff hin und her in warf. Kaum ein Mann liebt das Meer so sehr wie Kel, er mag auch an Land sein Mann stehen, aber sein Herz gehört dem tosenden Meer und den Stürmen darauf. Er lacht ihnen ins Gesicht und genießt wenn die Lotsin ihre Kraft zeigt und sie das Meer ihm ins Gesicht schleudert.'' trinkt etwas Rum'' Niemand weiß so genau wo er seinen Ausbildung als Seemann machte, manche würden euch erzählen, es liegt ihm im Blut und die Lotsin selbst hat ihm das Wissen geschenkt. Andere würden euch die verrücktesten Geschichten über ihn erzählen. Die Wahrheit keiner weiß es wirklich nicht mal ich und ich kannte ihn schon recht früh. Auf den ersten Blick dachte ich ein junger Fisch wie ihr, als er auf das Deck des Marine Schiffs kam. Aber wie hab ich mich da getäuscht Er war keine junger Fisch, keine Landratte, er war in seinem Element. Bei einem schweren Sturm stand er oben lachend im Krähennest und hielt seine Axt hoch in den Himmel. Aye Sturmzahn gewiss er hatte sie schon als er zu uns kam. konnte sie gerade so halten und doch merkte man diese Waffe und Er waren eine Einheit.'' leert den Humpen und grinst verschmitzt als er wieder gefühlt wird.'' Ich hab es gesehen, wie er Stärker wurde von Jahr zu Jahr, dieser Blick wie das tobende Meer, wenn die Axt in seiner Hand lag und dieser Wille....Furcht kannte Er nicht....Aye....die Geschichte ist wahr...mit dem König der Meere, aber greift nicht so weit vor...lacht auf und grinst breit. ''Er hat sich einen Namen gemacht im Mahlstrom und manche Seeschlacht mit erlebt. Ich selbst sah es, wie er mit Sturmzahn in der Hand von unserem Deck auf das Deck des Piratenschiffs sprang allein der Anblick hat die Piraten ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht. Oh bitte, soll ich euch alles erzählen oder die Höhepunkte. Ihr wollt wissen wie er zum Heer kam na ist das nicht offensichtlich. Er war ein Held, ein Mann mit Mut und der Wildheit des Meeres in seiner Brust, als der Admiral das Heer aufstellen ließ, gehörte er zu den ersten Freiwilligen die sich anschlossen. ''blickt zu einem jungen Abenteuer und schüttelt den Kopf amüsiert. '' Ähm...Jungchen...das sind dumme Gerüchte, er hat niemals was mit dem Admiral....wenn man von einer...lassen wir das und Nein, die Geschichte ist seine Sache wenn ihr sie hören wollt fragt ihn selbst. Wo waren wir? Ach ja beim Heer. Mit Stärke für die schwachen Eintreten. Aye, das ist ein Motto, dem er sich mit Vollen Herzen widmen konnte. ''hebt den Humpen und nimmt einen guten Schluck des Rums Aye....das Heer der Helden....sein Leben....hat er für uns alle hier mehr als einmal Riskiert, in Aufträgen von den wir nicht die Wirklichkeit kennen, nur was die Gerüchte uns sagen. Aye wohl nur wahre Helden könnten von sich behaupten einem Primae bekämpft zuhaben. Ich weiß nicht ob es diese Kämpfe waren oder die Schlacht in der Ebne...etwas hat ihn verändert. Woher ich das weiß? Wollt ihr wissen? Nun ich hab an seiner Seite gekämpft in der Ebene damals bei der Siebten Katastrophe hab mein Bein Verloren....hat mir das Leben gerettet....schulde ihm was...Aber sein Blick....Aye...Er nach der Sache...kehrte er dem Land den Rücken ist auf dem Meer die letzten Jahre gesegelt....hat viel gesehen...Aye....auch das mit dem gewaltigen Hai...ist da passiert...Wie Wahnsinnig oder Mutig muss man sein ins Meer zuspringen zu so einem Monster. Viele glaubten das seine Geschichte damals ein Ende finden würde. Aber ich hab es mir selbst erzählen lassen von einem der dabei war. Und wenn ihr mich Fragt, ist seit dem Tag das Gefährlichste im Meer ein Mann mit Axt, der seinen Tod lachend ignorierte und das Meer über seinen Sieg rot färbte. leert den Humpen wieder und auch dieses Mal fühlt ihn jemand schnell auf. Weiß nicht was ihn vom Meer wieder ans Land trieb, die Abenteuer Lust, das Schicksal, aber Aye...Er ist nun wieder seit einiger Zeit an Land. Ab gehört Er hat sich eine neue Mannschaft angeschlossen. H'''ebt eine Augenbraun und mustert einen Seemann nach einer Frage.' Meine Meinung, wenn ihr jemand Sucht, der euch was über das Meer bei bringen kann, der mit Leib und Seele für seine Mannschaft einsteht und den Tod nicht fürchtet...Aye, dann ist Kel ein guter Anlaufpunkt. Aber ein guter Rat von mir, macht euch diesen Meer-Hai nicht zum Feind. Denn glaubt mir, ich hab Gesehen wie sein Sturm ein Schiff von Feinden versenkte und wie Er sich den Feind wie das tosende Meer selbst entgegen warf.' leert den Humpen und erhebt sich mit einer stütze, 'Aye es ist Spät geworden und wenn ihr Meer über Kel erfahren wollt, geht doch zum Kiel und trinkt einen Seemannshumpen mit ihm. Aber Finger Weck von dem was er Kocht, wenn ihr keine Überraschungen liebt. ''' Erhebt ich und bahnt sich seinen Weg auf einer Krücke durch die Taverne.' Kel.jpg